


Boomheda

by WritingsAndRavings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'll do better kru, Sometimes Serious, i guess fluff, i honestly don't know where this came from, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsAndRavings/pseuds/WritingsAndRavings
Summary: Everyone else has their fancy titles. What about Raven?





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: wants to write the100 fanfic  
> also me: decides to post this
> 
> As usual, I don't own anything. Don't sue.
> 
> Not sure what this even is or where it came from. This has a hodgepodge of references across all seasons, including the season 4 trailer. Lexa is very much alive and well. Raven's sassy. Clarke just wants to relax. Octavia is amused the entire time. I love these four and will do better next time. For now, here's just 1500 words of Raven-centric....something or other.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia each had their eyes closed and leaned back on their elbows as they stretched out under the heat of the afternoon sun. With peace settling amongst the clans, the women decided that the best use of their rare moments of free time was to enjoy more of what life on the ground provided, since it had taken so much away.

“Beats the hell out of living underneath metal floorboards.”

Clarke and Raven chuckled slightly. While Octavia’s childhood is full of more bad memories than good, she’d come a long way from her time on the Ark.

“I have a question,” said Raven.

“What is it, Rae?” asked Clarke.

“So you’re _Wanheda_ , right?”

“Yeah…” Clarke said hesitantly. Even after all this time, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to that particular title.

“And baby Blake’s gone all Super Saiyan _Skairipa now_.”

“Super Sai - what?”

“Nevermind. All I want to know is when do I get my fancy, badass Trig nickname?”

“Really, Rae?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah! Considering my vast achievements, and just how all-around awesome I am, I think it’s about time I got some real acknowledgement around here.”

“All right. What title would you want?”

“Hm, let’s see. Well, Octavia’s “Death From Above”. And you’re the Commander of Death. And Lexa’s Commander of the Blood. I could be –

“Oh no…”Clarke started.

“Don’t say it, Rae…” Octavia interjected.

“Boom! Commander of Boom.”

“I knew it.” Clarke said, sighing.

“Yeah I felt it coming.” Octavia said, groaning as she plopped backwards on to the grass.

“Lexa makes things bleed. You guys make things die. I make things go boom. It just makes sense. I really am a genius.”

“You’re something, all right,” Octavia said, laying the flat of her palm on her face.

“What’s the word in Trig for boom?” Raven asked.

“I’m not sure if there is a word for boom in Trig.” Clarke said.

“Let’s ask one of the experts. Hey you! Talk, dark, and menacing. Is there a word in Trig for boom?” Raven asked, turning to one of the guards standing watch over the sun-bathing trio. The peace was still new, and Lexa insisted on the additional escort. The hulking figure said nothing, merely shook his head.

“Are you suuure?” Raven asked, insisting.

The guard shook his head affirmatively, then went back on alert.

“Then allow me to make up for this incredible oversight of your language. C’mon you two, get up.” Raven said, motioning to Clarke and Octavia.

“What? Why do we have to get up?” Clarke whined.

“We’re gonna make this shit official. Get up!”

Octavia groaned again, muttering to herself all the while. Something about Raven inhaling too much rover exhaust.

“We’re going to have a good old fashioned ceremony. Just like how they used to knight people in Ancient England. Except I’m not going to be kneeling, with the leg and all. To hell with that. And Clarke, as _Wanheda_ , you have the honor of bestowing it upon me.”

Octavia just stared at Raven, while Clarke merely shook her head.

“All right, Raven. Why do you feel you have earned this status?”

“Oh I don’t know Griff, let’s see: I fell from outer space, surviving the heat of re-entry in a rust bucket I fixed up myself. And when I landed, I realized my boyfriend cheated on me, with you. But that’s okay, I’m not bitter about it or anything. Moving on! I blew up the bridge even though I was bleeding from the eyes. I added to your legendary body count when I helped you incinerate 300 Grounder warriors hell-bent on killing all of us. All with a bullet in my back! I can build land mines and grenades. Hell, I can put on a fireworks extravaganza if you wanted. I’ve been threatened, chased, shot, and tortured on various occasions. But just like a well-built watch or a well-built bomb, this bird takes a licking and keeps on ticking.”

Clarke and Octavia stood before Raven, stunned. They knew she was right. They might not have lived to see this time of peace if Raven hadn’t been around to help them survive and get this far in the first place. She deserved something at least, official or otherwise. Clarke took a deep breath, and then cleared her throat dramatically.

“Fine. I, Clarke Griffin, Daughter of the Chancellor, Ambassador of the Sky People…”

“Clarke,” Raven said.

“…Slayer of the Mountain…”

“Clarke…” Raven said, now warning.

“…Commander of Death…”

“CLARKE!”

“Sorry! Anyway, I, uh, call all forth to recognize _Reivon kom Skaikru_ and all of her contributions and achievements since she has reached the ground. I call _Oktevia kom Skaikru_ _en Trikru_ , Indra’s _sekken_ …”

“Clarke.”

“…the Grounder of the Sky…”

“Clarke…”

“…Death From Above…”

“Goddammit, CLARKE!”

“Right! I call upon her as witness to this grand occasion. Henceforth, Raven Reyes of the Sky People, you shall be known as the Commander of Boom. _Boomheda_.”

At the conclusion of Clarke’s incredibly dramatic declaration (one rivaling those old Shakespearean actors she learned about on the Ark), Raven could only do one thing. She threw her head back, cupped her hands around her mouth, and let out the most joyful, ear-splitting woop anyone has ever heard of.

“That’s right, bitches! Bow before me, minions! All hail your new commander!”

In the midst of all the impromptu pomp and circumstances, none of the women heard footsteps approaching.

“And what is this I hear about a new commander?”

All three women froze.

“Oh shit,” Clarke said.

“You’ve done it now,” Octavia added.

Raven’s eyes went wide before spinning around to face the owner of that all-too-familiar voice.

“Oh hey there, Lexa! I mean, all-mighty Heda sir, uh, ma’am.”

“ _Reivon_ ,” Lexa acknowledged, briefly quirking up an eyebrow at her.

“Now as I far as I am aware, the Commander’s Spirit has yet to leave me and choose another. So I ask again, what is this about a new commander?”

“New commander? What new commander? Somebody say something about a new commander?”

Only Clarke noticed the faint upturn of Lexa’s mouth, signaling that Lexa was teasing Raven. She guessed that the weather could allow even the Commander to relax for a bit. Clarke decided to save Raven from herself.

“We were just in the middle of discussing Raven’s contributions to the coalition, and how perhaps there is a way to recognize her for them. Per Raven’s request, I granted her a Trikru designation worthy of her station.” Clarke said, with a smirk of her own.

“And what did you request, _Reivon_?

Raven shuffled her feet slightly, and rubbed the back of her neck.

“ _Boomheda_ ,” she replied after a deep breath. Lexa quirked her eyebrow up again, and her smirk grew more prominent.

“ _Boomheda_. Commander of Boom,” Lexa said. She then paused, in faux contemplation.

“You do make things go ‘boom’ after all, so I suppose it does make sense.”

Raven’s eyes went wide, and then a huge grin appeared on her face.

“See, bitches? Even Lexa agrees with me! Suck on that!”

“However, one is not merely given the honor to be called _Heda_. One must earn it.”

THAT immediately silenced Raven.

“Are you prepared to earn it, Raven?”

Raven’s façade faltered for a minute, before she mustered up Raven Reyes-worthy bravado once more.

“Of course! I’m prepared for anything.”

“Excellent. We will organize a demonstration of your skills. You will prove in front of the entirety of Polis that you are deserving of this honor.”

“I can do – what? Demonstration? In front of all of Polis?!”

“Yes. It is our way.”

Meanwhile, Octavia and Clarke were doing the hardest to contain their laughter. And failing miserably.

“I already have the challenge in mind. I remember reading about it in one of the books in our archives. Are your people familiar with… _fayawerks_?”

Raven searched her mind for a moment, then looked up at Lexa and smiled.

“I can do that.”

“Good. I expect a show rivaling the one put on when your Ark fell to the ground.” Lexa said, punctuated with a rare wink.

“It’ll blow your socks off, Commander.”

Lexa’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Why would it remove a piece of my clothing in such a manner?”

“Nevermind!” Clarke interjected quickly, before Literal Lexa reared her head yet again. Octavia couldn’t help herself anymore, letting out a full-throated laugh at the entire spectacle.

“It shall be done. I will have an announcement made and we will reconvene in the late evening. Until then. _Wanheda_ , _Skairipa_.” Lexa said, acknowledging Clarke and Octavia in turn with a small nod. She then step a little closer to Raven.

“ _Boomheda_ ,” she said, nodding at Raven before departing. Raven’s grin could not be contained.

“Oh, you’ll get a show all right. C’mon, bitches! We have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“You heard the Commander. Time to make things go boom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! That's it. Hope you enjoyed this WritingsandRavings Hot Mess Exclusive™. In honor of the new year, I've nuked my Tumblr and started over. Send me prompts or just yell at me at writingsandravingsfic.tumblr.com. I live off of whiskey and comments.


End file.
